Las Crónicas de la Cama
by Black-Zola
Summary: ¿quien dice que las camas no tienen su historia? En cada cama de cada nación, siempre pasa algo, sobre todo, noches de pasión. En cada capítulo de este Fic, se recolectaran cada momento apasionado vivido por cada uno de ellos con su pareja...o sin ella. El septimo: Feliciano -menuda mierda de summary, por dios-
1. Antonio

_Iiepale! al final subo algo nuevo~ Espero que no sea un chapazo~_

* * *

_Las Crónicas de la cama_

_La cama de Antonio_

* * *

¿quien no odiaba despertarse por culpa del sonido atronador de la alarma?

Antonio lo odiaba con toda su alma. Lo que mas le gustaba era despertarse por los rayos de sol a saber que horas y de buen humor irse a currar un rato antes de comer y echarse una siesta. Pero la verdad era que lo que mas deseaba era despertarse después de una noche de pasión, acariciado por los rayos de sol, con un brazo rodeando a la persona que amaba, que estaría descansando después de una noche de pasión. Como seguiría durmiendo, después de contemplarlo un poco, le despertaría a mimos y besos o cosquillas, y si le daba la venada, un desayuno completamente español en la cama. Sabía que el se negaría a despertarse y se removería muy molesto, cosa que para él era muy adorable. Podían ser ideas totalmente ñoñas, ideas de sacar azúcar para mas de un año, pero el era apasionado y pensaba que lo mejor era eso, dar apasionados detalles a su pareja y no había mejor regalo que un beso y recibir un sonrojo de su parte.

Se alegraba que los días de verano habían llegado y con ellos, la preciosa opción de mandar el despertador del demonio de vacaciones hasta septiembre. Por fin podía ir de fiesta, pasear, recoger tomates, ir a mas fiestas, comer helado a toneladas, jugar a fútbol sin camiseta, ir a la playa, jugar a volleyball... lo normal, vaya. Ya se olvidaba de meter en la lista el ir al gimnasio con sus dos grandes amigos, a trabajar aquel cuerpo suyo (cuerpo que le rayaba un poco no poder competir contra Alemania, eso si que era una buena tableta). Lo que más adoraba era la dulce opción a su adorada hora de la siesta. Solos él y su cama, un sueño reparador que le recargaría sus apasionadas pilas. Tendría que sumar a la lista el sorprender a su pareja, pero quizás no le contaba, porque a él se le hacía bastante fácil.

Decidió que el último punto de la lista sería lo primero en hacer. Se le ocurrió una simple idea: una cena. Un poco de pasta con tomate, un simple vino (quien dice simple, dice uno de los favoritos de su pareja), algo de paella, tomates extra y algunas velas para crear ambiente encima de la mesa, como en aquellas series o tanto que decía uno de sus amigos. Le habían dicho de ponerse un traje para ir todo elegante, pero pensándolo detenidamente, era una idea patética, ya que los trajes eran serios y sin vida. Prefirió ponerse una camiseta blanca entreabierta y unos pantalones negros simples para simular el traje.

Tuvo que esperar poco, solo media hora (ya que solía tardar una hora o dos) cuando Romano entro en la casa. Se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano para acompañarlo hasta su silla de siempre. Lovino aparto la vista algo sonrojado y tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. Una vez sentados, empezaron a comer y al pobre invitado no le quedo otra que escuchar todo lo que le decía mientras intentaba saborear la pasta (que nunca reconocería que el la hacía muy rica): que calor hacía, que tendría que ir al gimnasio, que tendrían que ir a la playa y pillar buenos helados o granizados...cuanto lo amaba. Aquellas tres palabras eran las mas famosas,las palabras estrella. Las decía con naturalidad, como si fueran lo mas normal del mundo, con aquella sonrisa "de idiota" y sus dientes blancos, a lo anuncio de Vitaldent. Romano sabía que tenía que abandonar aquella casa cuanto antes, todo iba demasiado bien, sabía que iba después y lo quería evitar como fuera.

-Bastardo, yo me largo ya

Simples y falsas palabras, ya que nunca le admitiría que le había gustado su comida como siempre y que le apetecía quedarse a probar un poco el postre.

-¿Tan rápido?-pregunto haciéndose el sorprendido, ya que lo conocía de sobra y ya estaba curado de espanto, sabía que era una estrategia patética que no le serviría de nada-si queda lo mejor...¿no quieres postre?

Lovino pudo ver de sobra la trasformación de la sonrisa tonta de España: de una idiota e inocente, a una cargada de lujuria, algo picara. Antonio se levanto de su sitio y se coloco detrás de él. Le empezó a susurrar tiernas palabras al oído mientras le abrazaba. Lovino intento zafarse del agarre, ya que aquello le estaba sacando los colores, pero solo lograba que se rozasen aun mas los cuerpos. Le dio la oportunidad perfecta (mas consciente de ello que inconsciente, para que mentir) al español para que le robase un beso.

-¿De verdad te quieres ir?-le pregunto una vez terminado su beso robado.

Era normal verlo con aquel tono rojo, dejándose llevar a la cama de España, ya que aquello atontaba sus sentidos. Delante de él, las manos de Antonio fueron desabrochando la camisa del italiano, para de paso, ir acariciando el torso no tan trabajado como el suyo. Le encantaba ver como le daban pequeñas sacudidas, parecidas a descarga eléctrica que sufría su Romano, le parecían excitantes. Lo que le molaba mas era ir a morder la oreja e ir descendiendo poco a poco hasta su cuello, que lo marcaría como suyo y mordería como vampiro. Aquello era el pasaje a escuchar dulces... sonidos de Lovino. Pero su mano no se quedo quieta, y descendió hasta el cierre del pantalón. Romano se resistió, pero era inútil, ya que España le podía. Verlo desnudo a su merced le excitaba. Lo tiró a la cama con un poco de cariño, se abalanzo hacia él y volvió a atacarlo con besos. Fue descendiendo lentamente, mordiendo el cuello, paso pos sus botones rosados y llego al liso vientre. Torturarlo era lo mejor que se le daba. El pequeño italiano empezaba a maldecir, quería que lo hiciese de una vez. Ya que lo había excitado, le grito que "se la chupase de una puta vez". Ya estaba consumido por la pasión del momento.

Al final le hizo caso y descendió hasta el miembro erecto de Lovino. Lo agarro y lentamente fue lamiendo la longitud y la punta. Todo lento para torturar a su Romano. Pudo escuchar algún sonido de satisfacción del italiano. A cada momento, aumentaba la velocidad, llego a usar los dientes para darle mas placer. Los gemidos nada disimulados de Romano eran pura melodía para España. Le excitaba que las manos del italiano le despeinasen y empujase su cabeza a ritmo para que fuera mas profundo. Las manos de Antonio fueron a parar a los botones, pellizcando para darle mas placer. Aunmento considerablemente la velocidad para que llegase "el momento pantene".

Por fin, el joven soltó un gran orgasmo que sonó en toda la habitación, dando paso a una inundación de liquido blanco en la boca de Antonio. En parte, él solo trago una parte, el resto decidió pasarlo a Romano por un beso apasionado de los suyos, sin dejar ni gota por pasar.

No dejo que el italiano respirase y chupo dos dedos con rapidez antes de meterlos en su entrada. Pudo escuchar un quejido, pero le daba igual, seguía moviendo. Llego a incluir un dedo mas. De la impaciencia, los retiro y su miembro entro de una sola estocada. Escucho el gemido de dolor y placer de su pareja. Espero un poco antes de moverse de una forma lenta y segura para que no sufriera mucho. Vio la cara de placer que tenía su italiano, le encantaba.

-Mas... fuerte... joder, bastardo... mas... fuerte...- ordeno entrecortado por los gemidos

Antonio obedeció sus apasionados deseos y empezó a embestirlo con mas fuerza, no se corto ningún pelo y llego a ir un poco mas rápido para satisfacerlo. Pero no, tuvo una idea mejor.

Se retiro de su interior sin decir nada, ganando unas maldiciones de Lovino. Sonrió maliciosamente y le obligo a darse media vuelta como tortilla, obligando a ponerse a cuatro patas. No tardo en volver a meter "la capital" por la entrada de Romano. Con él, vino otro gran quejido de placer y dolor. Puso sus manos en las caderas italianas y empezó a moverse tan fuerte como antes, solo preocupando se de sacar casi gritos de placer de Romano. Una de sus manos fue deslizándose hasta el miembro erecto de Lovino, empezando a masturbar lo solo para darle mas placer. Los gemidos de ambos era pura gasolina para el seme, que empezaba a añadir algo mas de velocidad y fuerza a cada uno de sus movimientos, para sacar mas.

La cama llegaba a golpear la pared a compás de los movimientos, los muelles relinchaban por la actividad casi tan alto como los gritos de placer del uke. En ese momento donde la temperatura estaba casi tan alta como en el Sahara y había mas ruido que en un concierto de metal, daba igual que la cama se partiese en dos o que entrase alguien a pedir azúcar, solo existían ellos dos y ese momento donde por fin sus cuerpos sudados mostraban un poco de la pasión que escondían a las mañanas.

Antonio pensó "¿le doy la vuelta o ya acabamos así?. Se decantó por la segunda opción, ya limpiaría después las sábanas de la esencia de Lovino. Claro estaba que no quería hacerle la pregunta de "¿Me puedo correr dentro?", porque igualmente lo iba a hacer, quería llenar a Romano con su esencia española.

Un par de fuertes estocadas mas, y España dejo lleno a Romano con su liquido blanco. Solo necesito mover la mano un poco mas para que él también derramase su semilla, solo que en las blancas sábanas. Un gran orgasmo se dejo oír por toda la habitación. Sabía de sobra que el no iba a admitir que ese momento de pasión lo había gozado de tal forma que no lo olvidaría con facilidad, y mucho menos, el dolor de trasero que llevaba aquello. Se tumbo a su lado, y lo tapo con cuidado a no despertarlo, ya que se había quedado dormido. Sonrió, acarició un poco sus desordenados cabellos y dejo caer un brazo sobre su costado. Antes de quedar dormido, a Antonio se le quedaron tres ideas en la cabeza.

_· "Quiero pasar mas noches así"_

_· "Ojala admita que me ama"_

_· "Tengo que ser su única pareja"_

* * *

¡IIepale!

Al final, después de X tiempo, decido subir esta cosa nueva, creada a partir de una chorrada ocurrida en mi tortu-toldo xDD

Estas "**cronicas de la cama**" hablan de lo que pasa en cada cama de cada nación, la primera de Antonio. La siguiente, la de Ludwig (así como adelanto rancio-random). No todas serán tan lemmon, y tienen su continuación y final en la cama de su pareja (es decir, que proximamente, habra cama de Lovino).

Espero que no os haya sido un chapazo~


	2. Ludwig

Iepale! por fin nuevo cap. este, a diferencia del otro, no hay lemmon explicito (no me gusta romper Feliciano's).

* * *

_Las Crónicas de la Cama_

_La cama de Ludwig_

* * *

Como buen soldado, Alemania se despertaba muy temprano todas las mañanas. Se daba una buena ducha e iba desayunar su café con leche y algo mas, eso sí, rápido de hacer. Mientras la cafetera preparaba el café, rellenaba los tres cuencos de comida de sus tres perros (obvio que no se olvidaba del agua). Después de desayunar, se iba al entrenamiento, donde él y Japón tenían que esperar un poco por el italiano. Lo que llegaba de tarde, era casi tanto como empezar a entrenar, y aquello no le gustaba para nada al buen soldado. Terminaban, comían un poco y gastaba la tarde paseando con sus mascotas o cualquier cosa para relajarse del "estrés", como leer.

Pero el fin de aquella "bonita" rutina llego cuando descubrió sus sentimientos hacía el pequeño italiano. Aquello costo mucho más que preparar lo que sería la cena para confesarse. Solo sirvió para, lo que pensaba Alemania, meterse en un pozo extraño. Quería hacerlo perfecto, pero no contaba con que tardaría una semana en prepararlo todo. Leyó varios libros del tema para poder enterarse de todo y que no se saltará ningún detalle importante. Aquel primer intento fue fructuoso, ya que Italia sentía lo mismo por él y no tardo en confesarse.

Acabaron la cena sonrojados y fueron directos a la cama. No para dormir, como de costumbre (había que recordar que a veces Feliciano se metía en calzoncillos a la cama del alemán), si no a demostrar su amor. Ludwig trato de la forma más dulce, pero sin contenerse, el frágil cuerpo sudado del italiano, que gemía sin pudor ante las caricias alemanas. Una de las mejores noches de su vida: casi rompiendo la cama, los gritos y rasguños que le hacía el italiano (tendría toda la espalda llena de arañazos), la estrechez de Italia lo volvía loco, mover su erecta capital ya era lo mejor de aquella noche...pero mas el orgasmo que sufrieron al acabar. Aquello fue gloria pura. Cambiaron tiernas palabras de amor antes de quedar dormidos, abrazados como las parejas de las películas. Si, todo salió bien.

A la mañana siguiente, el alemán se despertó y vio al italiano dormido. Le dio un suave beso en la frente, sin ganas de despertarlo, se levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado y fue a darse su ducha matutina. Al salir de la ducha se encontró con el italiano, que estaba haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño. Como no estaba acostumbrado, como movimiento automático, se tapo las regiones vitales con la toalla que encontró. Feliciano río ante el gesto.

-Lud es malo... quería ducharme con él...

-Otro día...¿vale?-le dijo mientras se sacaba el pelo con otra toalla

Por divertirse, le quito la toalla que tapaba sus regiones vitales para ver su trasero, al que le dio una cachetada.

-No lo ocultes, mio amore~

Aquel comentario saco los colores al alemán. Se fue del baño, se vistió, como siempre y fue a preparar su desayuno. La cafetera trabajaba mientras le daba de comer a sus mascotas.

-Lud...me quiero mudar aquí- dijo de pronto el italiano antes de beber el café- y cambiar un poco la casa y tirar tu gomina a la basura...¡estas mas guapo sin el pelo para a atrás!...no, mejor así, así nadie se fijara en ti menos yo

Alemania se quedo con cara de poker al escuchar los comentarios en voz alta de Italia. ¡Aquello si que era posesión! o quizás la forma que tenían los italianos de mostrar su amor. No lo sabía, pero le pareció un poco tierno.

-Aunque me duele un poco el trasero... Berlin es muy grande...

Aquel comentario hizo click en la cabeza alemana. ¿le había echo daño? Entonces, decidió una cosa que no le gustaba mucho.

El día paso tal cual: entrenamientos, comida, pasear, leer, preparar cena e ir a la cama. Nada fuera de lo común menos un italiano mimoso y un japonés que fotografiaba demasiado. Nunca pensó que le daría de comer por orden italiana o tendría que recibir abrazos y besos en ese orden. Su entrenamiento parecía una cita con fotos gratuitas de recuerdo incluidas. Aunque debía reconocer que le gustaba. Llego la hora de dormir y por fin se fueron a la cama. Italia estaba esperando ese momento. Le revolvió el pelo mientras lo besaba de una forma apasionada. Pero algo iba mal,Alemania no le correspondía.

-¿pasa algo, Lud?-pregunto triste- ¿no te abras cansado de mi?- aquello lo pregunto con lagrimas ninja asomando por sus ojos

-Eso nunca...pero...es mejor que no lo hagamos, por culpa de la noche de ayer te duele el trasero

Alemania no añadió mas y se acostó,dándole la espalda, reprimiendo las ganas de volver a probar los labios de Feli, pero no quería volver ha hacerle daño. El italiano se quejo en voz alta, "¡no es justo!", decía. Se tumbo dándole la espalda a su novio, indignado. Intento mirar el lado bueno, quizás mañana podría ducharse con él y hacerlo en la ducha, o a la noche la cama volverían a casi romper la cama.

Pero no fue así.

Ludwig se ducho antes que él, desayuno solo, le espero en la puerta y sin sin cambiar palabra, se fueron a la campa donde hacían el entrenamiento. Kiku se quedo sin nuevas fotos para la colección, ya que Alemania no había vuelto a darle de comer y solo se daban abrazos como antes. Obvio que la cara de indignación o los pucheros de pena de Feliciano le habían atacado durante todo el día, pero el, con su voluntad de hierro, los aguantaba.

La cama no sufrió ataques durante un buen tiempo.

Buen tiempo que Italia le odiaba más y más por dejarle sin diversión y volver a ser mas frío que un cubo de hielo.

* * *

Ya lo había dicho, no había lemmon.

así como dato, la siguiente de Heracles.

Espero que no haya sido un chapazo~


	3. Heracles

_Las Crónicas de la Cama_

_Heracles_

* * *

En verdad, cualquier lugar podía llegar a ser la cama de Grecia en cualquier momento. El tenía la habilidad de dormirse rodeado de sus gatos en cualquier lugar, sean las ruinas, en medio de una reunión, sentado al lado de Japón en su campo de siempre... ¡Todo lugar valía para dormir! La misión era recargar pilas, y el las recargaba de sobra.

No sabía cuando empezó a sentir "aquello"... ¿cuando supo Turquía también iba a visitarlo? ¿cuando supo que dudaba de quien era su mejor amigo? ¿cuando se quedaba en su casa pelando mandarinas y él las pelaba mejor que él y por ello siempre le daba un gajo en la boca? ¿o cuando notaba que cuando se separaban, quería volver a tenerlo cerca? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta le daban mas sueño todavía.

Para acabar con aquello de "solo amigos", se le ocurrió mandar una serie de indirectas que solo lograban sacar sonrojos al japones o mayormente su indiferencia porque no le escuchaba. El ritmo en el que hablaba la nación era realmente LENTA y no había forma de que el japonés se enterase sin des concentrase con Pochi, la hierba, las nubes, una mosca...lo normal, vamos. Harto, se le ocurrió la manera mas... "griega" de hacerle entender que lo amaba, la mas directa y...eso.

Así como entrada mítica, era un día de esos que te torras de calor y lo primero que se le ocurre, es quitarse la camiseta de lo que sudaba, que era nivel cerdo. Encima, al muy listo, se le ocurrió cavar un poco mas solo para sudar un poco. Cuando Kiku llego, no supo hacer mas que sonrojarse y sentarse donde siempre en las ruinas, mientras el hombre dejaba caer en el suelo la pala y se sentaba a su lado.

-Traje onigiris y...

Japón se quedo sin habla al ver como el griego agarraba la comida y la dejaba en el suelo bien puesto. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, como era de saber. Lo que mas le sorprendió y le dejo sin habla fue como el hombre se lanzó directo, cual flecha, y le tumbo sobre la caliente piedra (por el sol, así como dato). Japón se sonrojo nivel más de tres horas al sol sin protección solar al notar el cuerpo sudado contra su preciado kimono. Era realmente "incómodo" para él.

-¿Qué...?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta cuando los labios de Heracles besaron los suyos. Directos y certeros como flecha lanzado por ojo de halcón, por fin, después de tanto soñar lo (eso, y otras cosas), había besado por primera vez a su querido Kiku. Pero hubiera deseado que este le correspondiese, y no que se moviese como un perro con un incómodo collarín. Porque no le podía dar una bofetada, que si no, seguro que se lo daba, y doble encima. Ya su mirada decía su inconformidad ante el acto.

-No me bese de esa forma tan tosca, Heracles-san

-¿no me amas?-fue la pregunta directa estrella del día-Porque yo mucho...

Sabía que su color rojo-tomate no era solo por el sol y el calor, si no por la pregunta,el acto y la vergüenza que suponía decirlo en aquel momento en aquellas circunstancias.

-¿No había otro momento,Grecia-san?

-No pillabas mis indirectas...

-Las pillaba y de sobra, pero...em...-buscaba las palabras precisas, pero, la vergüenza lo mataba y espera una situación mejor, no en unos restos arqueológicos de su madre. Le recordaba a aquellas series en que los adolescentes lo hacían sin que su madre se enterase o en su cama antes de llegar. si...muy normal todo

-Te amo- fueron sus precisas palabras para desarmar por completo a su amor platónico.

Sin perder tiempo ni esperar a que él dijera algo mítico en sus sueños como "yo también,Heracles-san", se lanzo a sus labios. Por fin le había correspondido. Entre el cambio de saliva la inspección de su había alguna caries y el momento en que sus manos rodearon el cuello del griego solo fueron gasolina para darle más calor al momento. El griego termino el beso a falta de aire, dejando un fino hilo de saliva para meter sus manos por fin en aquel kimono de Kiku. ¿Cuantas veces había soñado que le quitaba el kimono, le metía mano por la zona baja y alta o se lo rompía con tal de penetrarlo de una vez? Sinceramente, en 102 reuniones, 100 en casa, 102 en el campo después que se fuera y los restantes 196 en su herencia. De las otras veces que soñaba con él, también se lo zumbaba, pero esas eran las contadas de él con kimono. Podía sonar salido, pero era la tierna verdad. Abrió un poco su kimono para poder chupar y mordisquear sus pezones. ¡Como le encantaba escuchar los mal disimulados quejidos de placer de Kiku! ¡como lo estaban disfrutando ambos. Mientras su boca estaba en aquella tarea, su mano derecha se dedico a entrar en la boca del japonés para que los lamiera a conciencia. Se notaban esas horas leyendo doujinshis a las tantas de la madrugada hacían que aprendiese bien la teoría. Pues como profesor, a examinar la practica. Su boca dejo de "jugar" para desatar la hermosa prenda, retiro los dedos y se los metió al instante. Mientras los movía, se deleito con los temblores y quejidos de Kiku. Pensó que fue suficiente (apenas nada, estaba muy impaciente), retiró los dedos de inmediato y metió su miembro de una sola estocada. Logro a escuchar un grito que mezclaba dolor y placer. Que dulce sonido. No espero apenas nada para poder moverse en el estrecho interior de Kiku. Lo volvía loco. Se movía con fuerza. Debía dar gracias a que estaba el kimono, si no, se estaría haciendo un daño que no venía a cuento.

Los cuerpos sudados se restregaban, los labios cambiaban besos tan apasionados que se hinchaban por momentos, las manos griegas estaban sobre un miembro realmente excitado (eso era la torre de Tokyo!) y en las caderas para profundizar las rápidas estocadas. El lugar había cogido una temperatura que se podía comparar con una sauna de Finlandia X5. Los maullidos de los gatos y el sonido de los pájaros piando no eran nada comparado con los locos gemidos de Kiku. "Atenas" si que daba placer del bueno, ya podían decir que los griegos eran buenos en la cama, porque el estaba experimentando una excitación que nunca había pensado que lo viviría.

Tardo un poco en correrse en la mano del griego, un poco antes que él lo hiciera dentro. ¡que vergüenza le dio verle chupar su liquido delante de él ,sonriendo como si nada!

-¿Que? Tu esencia sabe bien...

-¡Salga de encima mio Heracles-san!-se quejo totalmente rojo el japonés

-Dime que me amas...

-lo...lo amo, Heracles-san

-Quiero más

Kiku vio "horrorizado" como el griego bajaba hasta su miembro,lo agarraba con la mano y empezaba a chupar como si fuera si fuera una piruleta. Si es que, hacerlo en vivo era mejor que en sueños. Los gemidos eran más altos de lo que pensaba. Se lo metió por la boca y estuvo ahí un pequeño rato sin las manos de Kiku,que aparecieron para hacerlas más rápidas y revolver su pelo castaño. Insistía ahí, con la lengua, queriendo más de Japón. Quería su momento pantene.

Gracias a la insistencia y el arte de hacerlo de Grecia, por fin llego su amado momento pantene. El liquido blanco japonés inundo su boca, que, con gusto, lo trago casi entero. Lo hubiera echo entero, pero, no resistió pasar un lo poco que no había tragado en uno de sus apasionados besos. Se volvío a excitar de tal forma, que sin avisarle, se la metió de golpe

-Lo siento...excitas demasiado

En la nublada y casi ida mente del japonés resonaba un _"me da que hoy no duermo tranquilo" _y_ "me va a romper en dos"._

* * *

Iiepale!

tarde lo mio, pero por fin subo!

si... he dejado un Heracles como el pico de una mesa: muy salido.

Así como dato el siguiente es Suecia

Aio!


	4. Berwald

Las Crónicas de la Cama

La Cama de Suecia

* * *

Una de las cosas de las que podía presumir Berwald era de tener familia. No todas las naciones gozaban de ese dulce privilegio de dos micro naciones-hijos y esposa, a parte de "los tíos gorrones" y las mascotas. Parecían una familia de esos humanos. Pero, a diferencia de ellos, a él le faltaba algo muy importante en su matrimonio para que aquella su vida fuera completa: acción en la cama. Debían ser sincero, pocas veces, casi nunca, lo hacías, ya fuera por cansancio, porque no le apetecía y chorradas así. Recordaba que una vez fue porque el finlandés volvió borracho y la segunda porque, ya que había entrado a ducharse, que se duchas en los dos juntos...¿no? ahí...jabón en la espalda y algo que no es jabón pero también blanco por las zonas bajas...

Al hilo!el sueco quería acción con todas sus letras: su momento panten, su momento introspección y su momento rompe muebles. ¡tenia derecho de gozar con su esposa tanto como quisiera! ¡Parecía que en vez de pareja tenía un compañero de casa!

Un día random, que estaban solos en la casa, cocinando, les entro el calenton...¡ y tan calenton! ¡la tenían como un horno! ¡o más! Aquello era una sauna finlandesa en una cocina sueca, vamos, nivel sol en el infierno. Los ingredientes y cuchillos quedaron en el suelo, ya que el finlandés se tuvo que apoyar en él para poder dejar a vista su entrada. No iba a hacer esperar a su esposo, que no tardó en entrar, sin preliminares ni nada, directo, el bollo al horno.

Sin duda...aquello bien que no lo iban a olvidar, porque tuvieron que pedir pizzas por el estropicio ¿como le explicas a un niño que, lo que estaba con la lechuga, no era mayonesa? pero, de vuelta a la rutina parecía que el sueco se abandonó en su curro y el finlandés se enfadó. ¡ahora el necesitado sexual era el! Tenía derecho a su momento panten y todo eso! No quería quedarse sin Estocolmo!

Por ello, otro día random que se quedaron solos, entró en el taller y se encontró con su mejor momento!

* * *

me quejo porque me ha quedado super pequeño -.-! parece que si no hay acción, queda más corto que...yo que se -.-!

por culpa de alguien, la siguiente sera la de Alfred...

aio~


	5. Alfred

_Las __crónicas __de __la __cama_

_La __cama __de __Alfred_

* * *

En verdad, nuestro amigo come hamburguesas pasa más de medio día en el mc donalds ( si sois fujoshis sanas, no sigáis su ejemplo ) para pillarse sus vicios ( no fuma, pero se traga una de hamburguesas que ganaría concursos de comida con los ojos cerrados). Toda esa fantasía suya no servía para nada en contra de una realidad más aplastante que el menú big mac con unas pocas monedas tenia mc flurry o esas bolitas de pollo que tanto le gustaban: estaba enamorado de un chico que odiaba el mc donalds pero adoraba el té y las cosas malvadas conocidas como ensaladas ( en su imaginación, aquello que no lleva carne es malvado), si... hablamos de...¡Francia!... ERA BROMA! Es Inglaterra. Ese ama-tés era como el sirope del mc flurry...la carne de su hamburguesa, el hielo de su coca cola, el chocolate de su batido, el pollo de su súper ensalada...era el pan que envolvía su mc grap...

un día invito a Arthur y otras naciones a comer en el mc donalds y se cebaron a más no poder. Entonces, ambos fueron al baño. Lo metió en uno de los baños y lo atacó a besos que el empezó a rechazar. Pero poco a poco fue dejándose llevar...¿seria la cebolla, el pepinillo o la salsa deluxe de las patatas? No sabia... quizás el ´hecho que les faltaba el helado con sirope de chocolate blanco...o la cocacola, pero los besos fueron correspondidos poco a poco... hasta llegar a nivel "quita la puta ropa que estorba demasiado,joder". La lengua de Alfred fue recorriendo poco a el cuello de Arthur solo para poder dejar marcas de propiedad. Como no era paciente (y en sus sueños no estaban desnudandose en un baño de un restaurante de comida rápida después de inflarse a big mac) (dulces sueños húmedos...), fue directo, abrió y bajó los pantalones con los calzones para poder ver big ben. Creía que era más pequeño... daba igual, lo empezo a chupar como si un helado fuera... su bien soñado momento pantene. A veces soñaba que se lo hacia con un condón sabor hamburguesa o echaba nocilla por su cuerpo... daba igual, eso en la realidad estaba mucho mejor... estuvo un buen rato ahí...buscando el sirope de chocolate blanco ( no hagan caso...es leche inglesa) y solo estaba escuchando quejidos aguantados de Arthur, ya que no quería que un enano del restaurante llamase a su padre y la liase parda...sin contar que las naciones que estaban con ellos la podían nivel mundial... por fin llego el momentazo panten, con el sirope...digo leche de Inglaterra inundando boca estadounidense, que trago. Aunque se quejo...

- podrías haber gemido y orgasmeado mas alto...que no hay nadie...

- Imbécil... - le insulto sin mirarle...

Que tierno podían ser a veces el ingles...¿no era un terrón de azúcar?

Para el estadounidense, era un mc pollo o long chicken. Un menú de los buenos. Ahora venia lo mejor de todo..el postre. Se sentó en la taza del váter e hizo que entras en de golpe para sentarse, sin dilatar ni ostias, como una hamburguesa sin kétchup, para dentro a palo seco. Soltó tal grito de dolor y placer que seguro que se escucho por todo el baño y algo fuera. Daba gracias a dios que ese baño era de los grandes pero que no había nadie. Justo cuando iba a empezar a moverse, callaron ante la entrada de un señor a hacer sus necesidades diarias. Aunque nuestro amigo era impaciente y empezó a mover poco a poco el miembro excitado de Arthur. Cuando escucharon que se fue, empezó de moverse sin esperar a que el uke dijese nada. Se movía con rapidez y fuerza, como si tuevese prisa. Bueno, había que pensar que ya tendría hambre y las naciones amigas preguntarían por el si no estaban en la zona de juegos infantiles haciendo. Claro que después de un buen rato, al final soltaba sus gemidos desenfrenados como la cadena de trabajo del mc donalds. Cambiaron posición y arthur rasgaba la puerta como un gato o la golepaba como si no pudiera abrirla porque se había atrancado. Obvio que a cada momento, como si el kétchup, coca cola y los gemidos de Inglaterra fueran gasolina, el envestía cada vez mas rápido y fuerte que antes, además, añadía el movimiento " haz mantequilla" con el miembro excitado de su uke.

Aquello ya si que debió escuchar todo el establecimiento: el orgasmo final del pairing usuk. Entre el sonido de la puerta, ya lo que era el grito y " la mayonesa" que cayo al suelo... aquello si que era el perfecto menú de Alfred... Arthur con salsa deluxe... un buen mc pollo con patatas deluxe.

Después de aquello...a Inglaterra no le quedo otra que admitir que le amaba tanto como el pero...al estilo amante del té


	6. Mathias

_Las Crónicas de la cama_

_La Cama de Mathias_

* * *

Como rey del norte que era, su majestad Mathias el danés pelo-pincho necesitaba su reina, en ese caso, el noruego Lukas el tío que le pegaba todos los dias.

Le procesaba amor hasta borracho,pero el procesaba odio con los mejores golpes de la mejor forma: ogros, hostias a mano desnuda, tirándole de la corbata, hechizos de lenguaje chino...o parecido razonable ya que no entendía ni papa. Pero le parecía tan adorable su reina cuando le pegaba... aunque aun mas adorable era cuando le tiraba de su súper rulo erógeno y se volvía un sumiso de adorable infinito. Parecía que, cada vez que tiraba de el, le buscaba de una forma de ansia viva y sobre todo la capital real. Si se miraba de una forma...digna de la realeza, la cama real sufría de intentos de homicidio dignos de la realeza por todos lados. Y es que el rey del norte podía ser una fiera difícil de aguantar por parte de su reina...pero una fiera que pedazo placer que le daba. Podía ser duro contra el muro, estilo ponte rodilleras, momentos pantene plan necesitas reparación e hidratacion inmediata...según como le diese a su majestad la real gana.

Pero todo lo hacia con cariño y amor, que no falte.

Su plebeyo favorito, Tino, le decía que aprovechase y no fuera como su marido, el tipo que mas odiaba el rey, y le satisficiese de las mejores formas, como usar traje de maid o aquella tunica que le ponia tan o mas burro posible...pero que no se pasase y le este dando el todo el rato, si no, seria una rutina muy odiable.

Aquello le hizo pensar a Mathias...¿quien podía odiar el pasar un buen rato con el rey del norte?

Quizás unos días de abstinencia vendrían como anillo al dedo, para que el noruego desease una real noche en la cama...

Grave error, su majestad...tenia su escuchar las ideas de su plebeyo antes de largarse a realizar lo que pensaba bien. Ya que aquello quería su reina, pasar de el lo máximo posible. Durante casi un mes, su real cama se quedo sin atentados contra su real vida de mueble para dormir y otras cosas.

Claro que aquello dio su frutos mas tarde, ya que uno se aburre y su reina se le ocurrió una forma para terminar su retiro espiritual sin daneses molestos... una que se vera proximamente

* * *

matadme, os los suplico... odio que quede tan corto...

¿porque pondre semejantes burradas? bueno...me divierten xDD

ale...hasta la proxima~


	7. Feliciano

_Las Crónicas de la cama_

_La cama de Feliciano_

* * *

Empecemos bien con la ultima parte de la cama alemana con el inicio de la cama Italia veneciana...

Como se notaba a leguas, millares y desde la quinta luna de un mundo random de una galaxia muy lejana, tanto que no aparece en star trek, Feliciano amaba al alemán engominado. Hasta que el se declaro, estaba en el ser o no ser versión decir o no decir, crear pairing gerita es la cuestión. Ya cuando se lo dijo y realizaron el acto de demuestra tu amor haciendo arañazos y metiendo capitales en entradas ajenas,, se quedo decidió a tatuar propiedad de italy en su capital y evitar que nadie le quitara su omnipotente alemán. Se lamentaba de haber dicho que le dolía después de hacerlo ya que se habia quedado sin diversión en la cama en pelotas y debía dormir en pelotas de morros sin un poquito de placer a las noches... ¡sin duda, Luddy era bien malo!

Lo que hacia ser adicto a salchichas alemanas... pero...¡no era su culpa! ¡daba placer! Berlin era muy bueno en su trabajo. El primer beso mágico, pero la primera vez había sido mucho mejor...como estar en aquella luna a tomar por culo! Sonaba algo...francés, pero le daba igual, el era latino y lo podía decir con tranquilidad total...¡queria sexo con su pareja! Las horas de abstinencia eran muy malas en cuerpos latinos. Si quería decir algo muy francés... quería chupar la capital de Ludwig. Que palabras mas brutales por parte de Italia...

Por ello, hasta que se le ocurrió la genial idea que OS narrare en breve, el bueno italiano se consolaba el solito con su linda manita y un consolador echo en alemán...todo potente, todo alemán... su hermano lo llamaba Olga para descojonarse un rato. Pero no eran consolaciones sosa, si es que se le ponía a mil cuando se imaginaba aquella noche, cuando boca y miembro alemán le tocaba y arrancaba gemidos... y aquel momento pantene fue único... mejor aun cuando se la metió... también imaginaba ese momento en la ducha... deseaba ser jabón y aguaba por tocar tanto aquel cuerpazo mejor que el de España ( debate internacional: estaba mas bueno Antonio o Ludwig?)

Pero uno se harta y peor aun... no le quedan pilas, por eso, hizo algo que es poco italiano.

Después de encontrar por fin todo lo que quería, espero a un día random para que le pilla se por sopresa. Podía llamarse el dia R de random o día c de cama o día b de berlin... da igual, la cosa es que la primera fase se completo súper fácil. Fue muy soso: Ludwig entro en la casa y se bebió un café con leche ( tranquilas, leche semi desnatada del mercado na, no de Feliciano) que llevaba una cosa rara que le dio una para farmacéutico para dormir... nada. Lo difícil fue arrastrarlo hacia su cama y atarlo, ya que era pesado y no dejaba de chocarlo ( mira, moratones pre sexo... creo que le darán un toque a lo sadomaso) y lo ato contra su cabeza do. Cerro con llave la puerta y se desnudo antes de intentar si quiera desnudarle a el, tarea mas difícil que depilar un gorila o intentar no comer chocolate. Le despertó por tirarle un cubo entero de agua fría ( mítica que tu metes en la nevera en verano de grifo) y no tardo en llenar su mojada y desconcertada cara de besos italianos.

- es que... como comprenderás, me quitaste Berlin y yo ahora lo reclamo

el pobre alemán no se esperaba que el italiano bajase como un ferrari a por su parte baja, para poder lamer como si fuera un gelato. Cuanto había deseado hacer le el momento pantene a Berlin... era demasiado grande... quizás aparecía como en aquella foto de una chavala con tiritas en la comisura de los labios. Que cara de goce había puesto el se me ukeado. Y parecía inocente el menor de los hermanos Italia...

Le costo mucho llegar a ver salir el liquido blanco, entre chupar, lamer, mover la mano... pero su recompensa por insistir en un buen rato de minutos incontables, fue gratificante y difícil de tragar al completo. Que rojo había dejado al potente Ludwig. Le hubiera gustado desatarse y poder empujar la cabe cita italiana a mamadas mas profundas aunque eso le hiciese daño en su linda boquita que intentaba tragar todo aquel liquido. Sin duda, el momento pantene era todo goce. El italiano empezó a besar los labios de su machote con pasión desenfrenada. Cualquiera pensaría que Feliciano intentaría ser el se me del momento, pero,cini en el anuncio de ...¡error! ¿queria ser ukeado por Ludwig? ¡Acierto!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro a Berlin en toda su gloria y se la metió, sin dilatarse ni leña, de la impaciencia se la metió todo rápido como un ferrari en el garaje, como un tenedor con pasta a su boca. El grito de dolor y sobre todo placer. Le ponía como un burro tener dentro aquel pedazo de salchichón dentro de el. mientras esperaba, desato al se me para que sus manos apretasen su trasero como patata y le hiciese mover. Así era mucho mejor, si no parecia una violacion. Ya que Ludwig contribuyese era lo mejor y mas excitante ( tómese que Ludwig es un afrodisíaco nivel caballo de Italia...vamos, que la torre de pisa se pone recta por completo) . Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ludwig se piso recto y movió a su uke favorito con lentitud para no ser totalmente bestia. A Italia le gustaba arañar como un gato la espalda ajena, revolver su pelo engominado, morder su oreja como el hacia, o como el lo llenaba de besos, mordidas y marcas de propiedad.

- mas rápido...

Aquello lo dijo entre jadeos, grititos y gemiditos dulces... obvio que el accedió y le dio mas fuerte. Paro en seco y el italiano empezó a golpearle como un crió. ¡eso era injusto! ¿es que no estaba disfrutando como el? No se espero que cambiase de postura y volviese a entrar en el ansioso italiano. Debía admitir que era mejor que masturbarse...la estrechez de su pareja era enloquecedor... y ya su pequeña capital ni decirlo... se alegraba que fuera solo suyo. Por fin la cama estaba en alerta de posible muerte súbita de los bruscos y rápidos movimientos que hacían enloquecer al pobre uke.

Antes se vino Felicinao en la mano de Ludwig, después, el dentro. soltaron más leche que una vaca. El hombre se tumbo a su lado, agotado, jadeando. Podía hacer otra ronda, pero era mejor descansar juntos, abrazados como una pareja recién casada en su noche de bodas.

A la mañana siguiente, Feliciano se despertó por el sonido de una ducha. Como ya estaba desnudo, fue directo a ver como su chico tope sexy se duchaba. Entro en el, todo descarado y agarro el jabón para echarselo por la espalda. Se engancho, y le dijo como si nada.

- Si se me cae el jabón, tu dame duro contra la baldosa...

Se puso mas rojo que un pimiento, tomate y regla juntos. Sin cambiar mas palabras empezaron a besarse debajo de la ducha. El italiano no tardo en bajar a la zona intima del alemán.

- tu eres solo mio...no hagas que tatue mi nombre en tu capital

a Ludwig esa reacción nivel Yuno Gasai le pareció mas que adorable. Mas que fueran a tener sexo en la ducha a la mañana temprana...daba igual... era o bonito de tener pareja.

* * *

POR FIN ALGO LARGO! (perdon...me ha salido del kokoro)

si veis palabras raras, en mi defensa, digo que lo escribi en el drive con una maldicion llamada auto-correción...

espero que os haya gustado!


	8. Arthur

_Las Cronicas de la Cama_

_la cama de Arthur_

* * *

Como se ha leído en la supuesta cama de Estados Unidos (que de cama tuvo poco ya que se le ocurrió hacer eso en un baño del mc donalds), esto es su continuqcio, cama inglesa. Si se espera que no tenga comestibles, ya lo siento, pero con el té hay que poner algo.

Para empezar...el dueño de la cama es Arthur (Arturo en español) Kirkland, United Kingdom para todos. Este cejudo isleño europeo estaba hasta los huesos (y mira que hay que excavar bien hondo) de Alfred, nuestro come hamburguesas favorito. Si no...¿porque iría con el al mc donalds? Aunque no estaba en sus planes que la primera vez que se acostaran fuera justo en un baño después de inflarse con una hamburguesa y mc flurry... además, no había tomado café de esa maquina porque prefería el té. Si...ese liquido glorioso llamado té. Ni nada ni nadie podía darle la satisfacción que le daba el té. A las cinco, en su temperatura justa, el tiempo justo para recibir todo el sabor, según cual, un terrón o dos...a veces ponía también un poco de leche. Todo estaba bien. No le gustaba la sacarina. Quitaba el encanto que producía por el terrón. Podía decir que se asemejaba al órgasmos que le dio Alfred en aquel baño. Nunca le admitiría que le gusto su vez en aquel baño que en su cama ya mas tranquilos sin tener miedo de que abriesen . Debía decir que estar haciéndolo con el era casi tan gustoso que sus tazas de te, pero no se lo diría porque no era lo suyo.

Lo mejor era si comparaba los momentos de sexo con los momentos de te. Eran muy similares. Por ejemplo, a veces le echaba leche, eso se podía comparar cuando agarraba el miembro de su pareja para el momento pantene. La única diferencia que tenia que estar lamiendo, pero por ejemplo ambas cazuelas estaban bien calientes. Luego ya cuando Alfred le metía los dedos, era como poner dos terrones de azúcar al te recién vertido al tazón, orgasmico. Remover para ayudar a deshacerse los azucarillos era igual a cuando el empezaba a remover sus dedos para dilatar. cuando se acercaba la taza y la olía, al lado de sus labios era igual a cuando el miembro de Alfred acariciaba su entrada. Ya cuando depositaba el tazón en sus labios y daba el primer ardiente trago era igual a cuando el americano entraba de una sola estocada. Solo que con el te no gritaba de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Daba tragos al te que eran realmente placenteros, notar su sabor en la garganta...pero no era nada comparado como cuando después de dos segundos, Alfred le embestía una y otra vez contra el cabecero de la cama. La cama botaba y rebotaba, parecía que se iba a romper la cama ante la fuerza que le metía a embestir al pobre ingles, ¡parecía que lo quería romper en dos o mas trozos! El momento cumbre de todo era cuando después de cada trago, se lo terminaba y repetía... en el momento de la cama, solía correrse antes que el americano ya que el se la agarraba y la movía con fuerza y rapidez para que llegase al orgasmo, luego el le inundaba con su liquido blanco. Ambas cosas lo llenaban. A veces hasta repetían ronda de cama, ya que seguían bien calientes.

Debía admitir que a veces, en vez de en la cama, se encerraban en el bañoy la cosa perdía dulzura. Era mas fuerte e intentaba hacerlo rápido, pero lo que de verdad le gustaba sin duda era esa sensación de que quizás lo pillaban y notaba que la cosa se volvía mas apasionada...y decepcionantemente rápida. Le tocaba verlo de rodillas para que le hiciera el momento pantene, o como le levantaba la camiseta para apretar y retorcer sus pezones y al final acababa raspando se contra la fría baldosa. Pero servía para calentar mas el asunto...y esa forma algo bruta de penetrarle y masturbarlo ya era gloria pura. Era sin duda mucho mejor que el café de maquina de limón. Era mucho mas ardiente y sabroso.

Quizás el americano lo veía como la carne de su hamburguesa, el lo veía como el sabor de su te. Si era su mc flurry, el era su scone.

Era así de sencillo su amor~


End file.
